There is a need to provide antimicrobial agent compositions, which are easily and economically prepared, which have a smooth texture appropriate for cosmetic products, and which are enhanced by exhibiting greater keratolytic and antimicrobial effects. Compositions containing antimicrobial agents and urea as components and particularly compositions containing sulfacetamide and urea, or sulfacetamide, urea, and sulfur as components might satisfy such a need. Yet such compositions are not currently available.